The Perils of Asking Granger Out
by WhatTheActualMuffins
Summary: In which Draco doesn't know how to ask Granger out. A Dramione story, if you couldn't tell. Hope you like it!


Draco was in a really, really, REALLY bad mood.

He had tried to ask the beautiful head girl, Hermione Granger, out via anonymous letter.

She didn't come.

He had even overheard her saying to the Weaselette ,"Who in the right MIND would trust an anonymous letter, asking to meet after curfew? It's most likely just a stalker."

Granted, it WAS a stretch. But it's a shame it didn't work. He rolled over on his Slytherin green bed in his room in the Head's Tower.

Now, what would he try next?

Nothing anonymous, seeing as she wouldn't trust it.

Not flying, nor asking her to a ball (and how would he do that anyway? There was no end of the year ball or any of that cheesy goodness. Oh well.)

Well, it's time to ask Blaise! He would probably know something on how to ask a girl out.

/:\

"Blaise?"

"..."

"Blaise?"

"..."

"BLAISE WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"...What do you want Draco..." Groaned the very tired Italian man.

"I need help with something," said Draco.

"What, finally got the guts to ask Granger out? Took you long enough."

Blaise said with an eye roll.

"How do you know? Have you been stalking me, Zabini?" Draco said, condescendingly.

"No, you basically follow her around like a love-sick puppy," responded the Italian.

"No, you've been stalking me. Must be some weird tendency. But I can't help that I am irresistible." The Italian man chose to ignore the jab at him and instead snickered at the 'irresistible' comment.

"Humph," said Draco, who was obviously disgruntled when Blaise snickered, "what do I do to ask her out?"

"Wait, THAT'S what you need help with? I thought you would think up some Merlin-forsaken scheme that entailed forcing her to become your girlfriend through some fake marriage law." Said Blaise, obviously surprised.

"I am a man of more class then that, Blaise," said Draco in a matter-of-fact way, "so, back to the original question, how do I ask her out?"

"JUST BLOODY GO UP TO HER AND ASK HER, YOU TWAT!" Exclaimed Pansy, who was listening into the conversation.

"Oh great, so you're stalking me too. Told you I am irresistible." Said Draco.

"DRACO, I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT ABOUT PEOPLE STALKING YOU, ALL I WANT IS A CHOCOLATE BAR AND FOR YOU TO BLOODY CONFESS TO HER, YOU TWAT!" Exclaimed a very annoyed Pansy, who had a strange craving for chocolate, even though she dislikes the texture of it.

Draco just stood there, gaping like a fish, while Blaise nodded in agreement.

Draco then left his two friends, Very disgruntled with the whole exchange.

"Wait," said Blaise ," How did you get in here Pansy? This is the boy's dorm!" Pansy just shrugged.

/:\

Draco was hurrying down the hall in a huff, when he bumped into someone. He looked up, and low and behold, it was the person he was looking for.

"Professor Snape, when is the next Qudditch match?" Asked Draco, who had forgotten the Qudditch schedule in the midst of his problem.

"Next month, Mr. Malfoy," said Snape as he swept past his student.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, it's time to go to the library!"

/:\

Hermione Granger was in the library, studying for something she doesn't need to study for (although she would say it is very important) because she is that awesome.

"Granger!" Called the familiar voice of the head boy, Malfoy.

"Yes Malfoy?" She responded. They had agreed to be civil to each other when the term started, and they actually became good friends. But the last name basis stuck.

"I have to tell you something important."

"What? Oh no! I knew I forgot my Transfiguration essay! Now Professor McGonagall will be really mad and I'll lose my-"

"No, it doesn't have to do with school work," said Draco.

"Oh, then what?" Asked Hermione.

"Ilikeyou," said Draco, in a small voice.

"What?" Asked Hermione, who couldn't make out the words because Draco was being that way.

"Ilikeyou," said Draco, in the same small voice.

"Speak up, will you?" Said Hermione, who was getting slightly annoyed now.

"I LOVE YOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!" Yelled Draco, who was very impatient.

"Oh, just that? Love you too, Malfoy." Said Hermione.

"...let me guess, my stalkers told you that." Said Draco, with a very 'meh' air around him.

"No, I knew. I'm not _that_ bad when it comes to emotion." Said Hermione.

She then pulled him down to her, and kissed him.

Needless to say, Draco wasn't in a bad mood anymore.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

A/N: this one took longer then expected. Half way through, I ran out of ideas and had to wait, like a month before something came to me. But I still like this one. As usual, I apologize if any of the character were OOC. Hope you liked it! :)!


End file.
